icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:Raffine2014/A Website of Tropical Fun
Today, I have looked this Website which in case it's under maintenance, He is working hard to work this build website. Although This is what happened we know doing on it. The Home Website First of all, We know about Home Website, things we included about it, with SCIENCE, Technology and Entertainment. Although This was haven't edited since 2016, In case which is why we have Lot to do to working on it. A Question about Website So, First question is Was the website for Tropicalfun website have maintenance? In other words, This was working properly for website, Anonymox does work instead. Everything this website was Not completed, so we are considered to working online soon in future, Although You can't press Right click which is why it's disabled some reason. About These About menu included variants: * Contacts * Design and Programming * Social Networks * Leisure Contacts The best way is, Contact. He lives in Mombasa, Kenya, His skills have: * Aspiring Blogger * Designer * Software Programmer Contacting To make sure contacting him, I am surely you can like page on facebook, also other websites: * TropicalFun on Facebook * TropicalFun on DeviantArt * TropicalFun on GitHub Design and Programming Although this Progression was under Development, so you will get Error 404, you can check it later in future. Social Networks In Other words, same as Error 404, but i can share it about discord, twitter, Although i won't share Discord if you add this person. * Twitter * Twitch * Youtube Leisure Not implemented Yet. Additional Notes Apparently TropicalFun doesn't have wikia yet, in other words, i am going make story about TropicalFun in the future. Anything Else? Although this Website was Major Incomplete, So be sure next time in the future, In other words, There's a Countdown time limit to schedule in 2018. Only together, We can't help through about something on it. So it will schedules in the future, When the website is completed. I am remembered what this website, so it's not good about that when i was going help it, Anyways Have enjoy to reading it. Thanks. =UPDATE= The Website haven't edited yet, Instead we are going to 2018, When TropicalFun do this website, i'm surely he can make more money, We have 43 days left going to Year 2018, so i don't know if some Features have been Completed. For those, I should know what he should know, doing notes for SQL, and going to bank, at least we know when he can make this website in future. Do we have soon wait in future? I'm probably He don't know how much days to wait, so it might be new year in future. Once the website is completed, let's see we can see it, Please make sure use Anonymox to see TropicalFun's Website. =UPDATE 2= Unfortunately, This website has finally Offline, and no new updates yet. To see a new updates about TropicalFun, See Facebook or Twitter here. I've actually seems this website closed for new year 2018, They don't updated long time, Please be patient if there's new update for TropicalFun Website. Category:Blog posts